


Castle on a Cloud

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2013 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which uncontrollable magic during sex is actually not as uncontrollable as Arthur thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle on a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 4: Banging Bedframes and Slumbering Sluts

It happened every time Arthur bottomed, and that was more often than not, because Merlin was just as cheeky in bed as he was out of it.

It would start as a gentle rocking, no more distinguishable than if Merlin were simply thrusting too hard and causing the bedframe to scrape back and forth across the stone floor. And then, slowly but surely, Merlin would go faster, slam deeper into Arthur so that Arthur moaned with pleasure and the bed itself would start hovering in the air.

“Merlin, it’s-it’s happening aga—oh fuck, right there, _yes_.”

Merlin grabbed a fistful of Arthur’s hair and yanked the king’s head back. He used his grip as leverage to keep fucking hard into Arthur’s perfect arse.

“Can’t…stop,” Merlin breathed hoarsely. The pace he was setting was brutal, the sound of their skin loud between their chorus of sighs and moans.

“One of these days you’ll…break it.”

Merlin snapped his hips forward so hard Arthur’s elbows bent and his arms gave out beneath him. He collapsed onto his stomach and Merlin released his hair to hold himself up and keep pounding into him.

“I don’t think it’s the bed you should be worried about breaking…sire,” Merlin chuckled in Arthur’s ear. He slid his arm under Arthur’s neck and positioned it in the crook of his elbow. He tightened the pressure until Arthur’s throat was moderately restricted in a chokehold.

Arthur swallowed with difficulty, his Adam’s apple bobbing against where Merlin’s forearm pressed against it, and a huff of air was expelled when Merlin squeezed just the tiniest bit. Arthur’s cock twitched where it was caught between his stomach and the bed.

“Ah, Arthur, you’re so—so tight.”

Arthur felt it. He felt how the walls of his stretched hole hugged Merlin’s cock like a second skin. He felt how Merlin impaled him deep like a spear. He felt how Merlin’s long cock finally got the angle just right and—

“Merlin,” Arthur gasped, “fuck, Merlin, _Merlin_ —“

“Yes, yes, Arthur.” Merlin dug his teeth into Arthur’s shoulder to keep from moaning too loudly. He slowed his hips but kept the force consistent until he could speak properly again. “Want to…want to fuck you loose…keep you open with my fingers while you sleep and fuck you again…make you wake up with my seed dripping down your thighs.”

“Oh gods,” Arthur moaned. He squeezed his eyes shut and he could already imagine it, raised his arse higher to take what Merlin had to give.

Merlin hummed in approval and tightened his hold around Arthur’s neck, stifling his breathing again. “Needy little king, aren’t you? Whatever would the citizens of Camelot think if they saw you now?” Merlin lifted his head so that his voice was right in Arthur’s ear, breath hot as it ghosted down his neck. “Open up, darling, let me see those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Arthur slowly blinked his eyes open and had trouble bringing things into focus at first. His vision was hazy with lust and he was seeing double. After a few seconds he realised what he was looking at was not his imagination.

“M-Merlin, the bed…” It had never levitated this high before and it was never an easy descent. “You have to—” But Merlin squeezed harder over Arthur’s throat and cut him off. Arthur’s face was deep red from the lack of oxygen, matching his swollen cock underneath him.

Merlin grunted and pulled Arthur up onto his knees. Arthur had to steady himself with a hand on the back of Merlin’s thigh before spreading his legs for a sturdier stance. Merlin’s cock continued its relentless pounding into Arthur’s arse, each slap punctuated with a soft exhale of breath from Merlin against the back of Arthur’s neck. Arthur found himself pushing back eagerly to meet him shamelessly.

“Stop worrying about the stupid bed, Arthur,” Merlin said, and Arthur had honestly forgotten he’d even said anything about the bed he was so lost in the sensation of Merlin’s cock penetrating him. “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“You—You said you couldn’t control—“

“No, Arthur. Surely you know I’m powerful enough by now.” He released his hold around Arthur’s throat and pushed Arthur back down to the bed. His cock slid out as Arthur was forced down and Arthur’s grunt was muffled by the pillows. Merlin pulled Arthur’s legs apart and shoved back inside in one smooth motion.

“It’s like fucking on a cloud, yeah? When summer comes I’ll take you out and we’ll do it for real. I’ll fuck you right above everyone’s oblivious little heads, make the mighty King Arthur moan for my cock on a bed of nothing but air. I’ll summon a thunderstorm to drown out your cries and then every time it rains, you’ll think of me fucking you. You won’t be able to hear thunder without getting hard ever again.”

Arthur’s body tensed as he climaxed and Merlin’s hand was suddenly over Arthur’s mouth muffling his screams.


End file.
